tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 23
|producer(s) = * Ian McCue * Tracy Blagdon |composer(s) = Chris Renshaw |narrator(s) = * John Hasler * Joseph May |no_of_episodes = 20 + 3 specials |released = 2nd September 2019 |previous = Series 22 |next = Series 24 }} Series 23 of Thomas & Friends began airing on 18 May 2019 in the US, and 2 September 2019 in the UK. Production Mattel has green-lit a new series and several specials for Thomas & Friends that will premiere in 2019. Production has begun on the 23rd series that will consist of 20 x 11-minute episodes as well as three 22-minute specials following the recent revamp of the series. The series is once again, split into two halves: one half with Thomas travelling around the world, and one half taking place on the Island of Sodor. Along with more episodes set in the previously visited China, India and Australia, Thomas will also visit two new countries, Italy and Brazil. Episodes Specials Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Emily * Belle * Caitlin * Porter * Glynn * Ashima * Gina * Raul * Yong Bao * Shane * Rajiv * Nia * Hong-Mei * Rebecca * Diesel * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Norman * Sidney * Philip * Fernando * Shankar * Noor Jehan * Winston * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Victor * Millie * Troublesome Trucks * Annie and Clarabel * An An and Yin-Long * Aubrey and Aiden * Terence * Bertie * Harold * Bulgy * Cranky * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max and Monty * Kevin * Captain * Flynn * Owen * Carly * Big Mickey * Cassia * Emerson * Sir Topham Hatt * The Knapford Stationmaster * Jenny Packard * The Teacher * The Bird Watcher * The Ginger-haired Boy * Albert's Wife * The Great Railway Show Judge * The Film Crew Leader * Sir Robert Norramby * The Grumpy Passenger * The Batucada Players * Charubala * The Indian Fashion Designer * Stanley * The Divers * Rocky * Butch * Farmer McColl * Dame Bella's Orchestra * Mr. Bubbles * Flying Scotsman * Rosie * Ryan * The White Tank Engine(s) * The Red Tank Engine(s) * The Grey Tender Engine(s) * The Brown Tender Engine(s) * 'Arry and Bert * Sir Handel * Duncan * Luke * Judy and Jerome * Merrick * Farmer Finney * Willie * The Bakers * Sodor United Football Team * The Search and Rescue Manager * The Blond-haired Boy * Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Indian Police * Ace * Ferdinand * Axel * Carlos * Frieda * Ivan * Three Mainland Diesels * Stephen * Tamika * King Godred * Byron Characters Introduced * Gabriela * Lorenzo * Gustavo * Beppe * Brenda * Darcy * Ester * Stefano * The Crown Thieves * The Grumpy Indian Stationmaster * The Friendly Indian Stationmaster * Mia * Dame Bella Canto * Sodor Rangers * The Road Finisher Cast UK NZ and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Glynn, Bertie, Norman, Salty, Den, Skarloey, Captain, Harold, the Fat Controller, the Grumpy Passenger, the Children and a Passenger * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Rob Rackstraw as James, Flynn, Owen, Toby, Big Mickey, the Troublesome Trucks, the Road Finisher, the Knapford Stationmaster and a Thief * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Brenda, Belle, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt,, the Teacher, Albert's Wife, Annie and Clarabel * Jules de Jongh as Caitlin * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky, Winston, Stanley, and the Wellsworth Stationmaster * Kerry Shale as Diesel, Kevin and the Troublesome Trucks * Steven Kynman as Jack, Dart, Duck, Peter Sam and Paxton * Tom Stourton as Terence and Alfie * Tim Whitnall as Max and Oliver the Excavator * Rasmus Hardiker as Monty and Philip * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * David Bedella as Victor * Bob Golding as Sidney * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tina Desai as Ashima and the Fashion Designer * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv, the Indian Troublesome Trucks and the Grumpy and Friendly Stationmasters * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Federico Trujillo as Raul * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Lucy Montgomery as Carly * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Gabriel Porras as the Crowd, Emerson and Fernando * Francisco Labbe as Gustavo * Laura Cucurullo as Cassia * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks and a Passenger * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Siu-see Hung as An An and a Passenger * Windson Liong as Yin-Long and a Passenger * Anna Francolini as Gina, the Children, and the Passengers * Harriet Kershaw as Darcy, Jenny Packard and a Kangaroo * Vincenzo Nicoli as Lorenzo, Beppe and a Worker * Flaminia Cinque as Ester and Dame Bella Canto * Antonio Magro as Stefano and a Stationmaster * Montserrat Lombard as Mia and the Passengers * Ian McCue as a Thief US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, Kevin, Harold and Max * Rob Rackstraw as James, Stanley, Flynn, Owen, Monty, Big Mickey, the Road Finisher, the Knapford Stationmaster and a Thief * Christopher Ragland as Percy, the Troublesome Trucks and a Passenger * Jules de Jongh as Emily and Caitlin * Matt Wilkinson as Winston and The Wellsworth Stationmaster * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Steven Kynman as Duck, Dart, Peter Sam, Paxton and a Boy * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * David Bedella as Victor * Miranda Raison as Millie * Bob Golding as Sidney * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Tina Desai as Ashima and the Fashion Designer * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv, the Trucks and the Grumpy and Friendly Stationmasters * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Federico Trujillo as Raul * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Teresa Gallagher as Brenda, Belle, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, the Teacher, Albert's Wife, Annie and Clarabel * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden * Tim Whitnall as Oliver the Excavator * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * David Menkin as Jack and Porter * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Tom Stourton as Terence and Alfie * Lucy Montgomery as Carly * Keith Wickham as Bertie, Glynn, Salty, Norman, Skarloey, Captain, Den, the Grumpy Passenger, a Passenger, a Boy and Sir Topham Hatt * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Gabriel Porras as the Crowd, Emerson and Fernando * Francisco Labbe as Gustavo * Laura Cucurullo as Cassia * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Siu-see Hung as An An and a Passenger * Windson Liong as Yin-Long and a Passenger * Anna Francolini as Gina, the Children, and the Passengers * Harriet Kershaw as Darcy, Jenny Packard and a Kangaroo * Vincenzo Nicoli as Lorenzo, Beppe and a Worker * Antonio Magro as Stefano and a Stationmaster * Montserrat Lombard as Mia and the Passengers * Flaminia Cinque as Ester and Dame Bella Canto * Ian McCue as a Thief Trivia * This is Andrew Brenner's final series as head writer, and the second time he has not written any episodes for the series since he became head writer, the first time being the twenty-first series. * This series marks Jenny Packard's first appearance in full CGI. * This is the first series in which Henrietta does not appear. * This series marks Edward's least appearances in a series to date, appearing in only two episodes total. * Harriet Kershaw, Federico Trujillo, Monica Lopera, Francisco Labbe, Laura Cucurullo, Anna Francolini, Vincenzo Nicoli, Antonio Magro, Flaminia Cinque and Montserrat Lombard join the voice cast. * Following the series' reboot, this is the first series to include double-lenght special episodes such as the Digs and Discoveries miniseries episodes and Steam Team to the Rescue along with the regular lenght episodes as a replacement for the 1-hour feature lenght films. Source * https://twitter.com/FlattenedFunnel/status/903243950412013568 * http://kidscreen.com/2018/05/30/mattel-orders-more-thomas-friends/ * https://twitter.com/SiFansite/status/1148191583336042496 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Series